dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Adonis Ass
Adonis 28.jpg Adonis 10.jpg Apperance Adonis 09.jpg Adonis 42.jpg Adonis 24.jpg Adonis 07.jpg Adonis 30.jpg Adonis 31.jpg Adonis 05.jpg Adonis 06.jpg Adonis 47.jpg Adonis 48.jpg Adonis 38.jpg Adonis 37.jpg Adonis 40.jpg Adonis 43.jpg Adonis 44.jpg Adonis 45.jpg Adonis 32.jpg Adonis 33.jpg Adonis 34.jpg Adonis 36.jpg Adonis 41.jpg Adonis 23.jpg Adonis 25.jpg Adonis 50.jpg Adonis 51.jpg Adonis 52.jpg Adonis 49.jpg Adonis 22.jpg Adonis 26.jpg Adonis 11.jpg Adonis 12.jpg Adonis 13.jpg Adonis 17.jpg Adonis 18.jpg Adonis 20.jpg Adonis 03.jpg Adonis 01.jpg Adonis 04.jpg Adonis 08.jpg Adonis 21.jpg Adonis 27.jpg Adonis 29.jpg Adonis 35.jpg Adonis 39.jpg Adonis.jpg Adonis15.jpg Adonis16.jpg Adonis 46.jpg Adonis 53.jpg Adonis 54.jpg Adonis 55.jpg 0b7efd7366f22f6f005ecb804f6323ba.jpg ae5b4d2333cc156a2fd09d2fe9e20507.jpg cbec32774d52855138594de40b90c382.jpg d8f4c655a12f076b39dddfec5034b281.jpg Godfall.jpg Godfall 01.jpg Godfall 02.jpg dec8701990e53c06889245970431a314.jpg 41f8e197da090fec992bf22d05d61e1b.jpg 14dbebab2c42d6b5cf369a1145dc6738.jpg 3069e07fa5298702a6e0d1508a67cccd.jpg 34929fdc2022a3296750da2dbd39f217.jpg afd0165673eb102cc6755bd68e410daa.jpg d1801812952ec337ac7fa96921ba151e.jpg dfe5355d59208364a263c12135c3cabd.jpg f0d6c616ca00be52be2ef1dccaf62bff.jpg 75bd94e42e7af315c154abb3312be9f9.jpg ba6937079afae9be8613e3fd6d9bad2f.jpg 450fbf7e3cff2aa05a030ec11dc114cc.jpg 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice ' ' 0e6a0f8ea8513a8cd6c527429268be0a.jpg 01ec3c801ca31367bfa8e11f1224d0d3.jpg 2f1b9443faa3df7cdc6afae389a8472a.jpg 3a1a0abd2b815de476b80e2bab75e0b0.jpg 3e725f1582420019bb57627f8f7adbf5.jpg 06cfbf2da214ce7a117091f8b91ac226.jpg 7bb48740d3e10d696612d6aba80c780f.jpg 7d1cc0248062ae567eb3140897881297.jpg 544b537d28b7a400224b402f2f087994.jpg 9605e9ad94f5af1c84817a65efc4b0c4.jpg 211524b23e9eeb79587d1e09ee102986.jpg 602717b7c883acc813bb73e0c8cfa1aa.jpg a22f41cad1c90b08643307e4b240083b.jpg ad4dc03ab09bc5c2de4c65ededfd76f4.jpg b0b20aecc90c74e254e82b049e67fa59.jpg bbb9c2c98136d3ac04ada4e9760484e7.jpg be70c5cfc7622ce7ae7800a3acaf06c4.jpg d9ca9fec365e12cef0a9fe1430338c36.jpg shazam__by_shamserg-d92hkfu.jpg wdwdwd.jpg ' Behavior/Personality Personality.gif Adonis is a very close representation of the father he never got to meet. Ever since he was a young child he has shown a very caring and loving personality to others. Adonis is the kind of person who would go out of his way to help a complete stranger just because it is the right thing to do. This may be the exact opposite of what is expected of a Yun, this is also one of the reasons why he doesn't go by the name. But even with his caring side, he also has some deeper emotional issues that tend to get him into trouble with authority or others who simply try to get him to do what they want. The Yun anger seems to just be genetic. When provoked or irritated, Adonis can be a very volitile person. This had been what originally led him to pursue a lifestyle that resorted to fighting on a weekly basis. Unleashing his inner anger on a regular like that allows him to keep calm longer and continue to live that happy go lucky lifestyle that he enjoys having. Angry GIF.gif As a child he found solace in music and even grew a talent for it. This is one of the many things about Adonis that show some of his magical powers without him actually realizing it. From childhood he has always found himself with a beatiful singing voice. And with that voice he had always been able to intoxicate others as if they were under his "spell." He can play music as well, which is something that always gets him to calm down and feel at peace with life. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Fighter in The Metahuman Fighting Champsionship Rank: Greenhorn Fighter MetaBrawl.jpg Adonis 14.jpg Adonis 19.jpg 'Fighting Style' ' Fighting GIF.gif Punch Speed GIF.gif ' Fighting 01.jpg Fighting 02.jpg Fighting.jpg Magic Fighting.jpg Powers and Abilities Adonis is born from the DNA of a normal human without an active Omega Gene and Donnie, The Sorcerer Supreme, of Earth. This allowed his physiology to fully form under the power of the Magical Realm just like his father. Adonis does not realize that his powers are magic based, therefore he actually limits his own capabilities. Without even knowing it he has created a barrier that levels his power off to what he wants to use his power for. Without proper magical training his abilities are very limited to the magical capabilities of his fighting style. In Adonis' eyes he is just a metahuman with strength and other capabilities that seem normal, even though he knows his body does not release Chi Energy to prove that he does actually have an active Omega Gene power set. Strength GIF.gif Strength0.jpg Strength 02.jpg *Superhuman Strength: The Strength that Adonis works with is a direct genetic trait that has been passed down from Donnie to Adonis. As a young teen, Adonis is able to lift cars with ease, crush guns, and knock over superhuman enemies with little effort. Though he is not as strong as his father because of his magical limitations, his potential increases the longer he focuses on increasing his own strength. His strength allows him to jump with immensly powerful leaps and bounds. He is able to jump hundreds of feet into the air, which can be used as a form of transportation with how powerful his jump can be. Durability GIF.gif *Superhuman Durability: He has the strength of a demigod which also means his durability is at the level of demigods as he has not shown any physical weakness. Bullets have no effect on Adonis, knives conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. His durability is very similar to his fathers, seeing as it is a natural physiology state rather than an ability that he has grown. Even though he is very durable, he is not fully trained like his father to fully control the durability in the proper forms. He at times relies on his durability to keep him safe, thus placing him in tougher situations because he thinks he can't get hurt. Power GIF.gif The Eyes of Magattu Enraged Adonis 01.jpg The Eyes of Magatuu are a strange force of entropy, perhaps a destructive side to the often creative nature of The Eyes of Kantet. The powers of the eyes come from the energies of the universe with the eyes acting as a form of biological trinket to sustain the power from within. Wilson had explained to Adonis that sacrificing his own eyes to gain The Eyes of Magatuu gave him the abilities of the ancient legend of Magattu while also making his eyes lost to the universe forever. Eye Beam Scan 07.jpg Eye Beam 10.jpg Adonis' mind generates a psionic field that is attuned to the same forces that maintain the apertures. This field envelops his body, protecting him from his own power. Even the thin membranes of Adonis' eyelids (including his retina) are sufficient to block the emission of energy, allowing him to contain the power. The width of Adonis' optic blast is controlled by his mind's psionic field. As he focuses the apertures in his eyes are altered to control the flow of energy and the power of the beam. Though the extra-dimensional energy supply of Adonis' blasts is practically infinite, his own stamina is not. He can exhaust himself by projecting too much energy for a continuous rate, resulting in his blasts weakening in power. So long as Adonis's psionic field is active (which is constantly) there is the potential to emit energy, with the only limit being the mental fatigue of focusing for an extended period. Eye Beam Art 01.jpg Eye Beam Art.jpg It is Magatuu's possession of the Universal Magical Effect that allows him to fire his Optic Beams from his eyes. These beams are capable of vaporizing, erasing, or transmuting any form of matter, living or non-living. They can send/retrieve something from different places, times, dimensions, and even universes. The energy that creates the energy beams comes from something beyond that of the mortal realm, accessing power from the magical realm within the universe. Similar to how other energy sources contain levels of power whether personal or spiritual, the eyes dip into that vat of energy that the universe provides. Eye Beam Scan.jpg Eye Beam Scan 01.jpeg It is extremely difficult to avoid, dodge or deflect Magattu’s Optic Beams, as the beams are able to make sharp turns around obstacles and there are not many known beings who could withstand the strength of the beams. The beams can move up to the mach speeds while also being able to track any kind of target, biological or non-biological. Eye Beam Scan 02.jpg Eye Beam scan 03.jpg Eye Beam Scan 04.jpg Eye Beam Scan 05.jpg Eye Beam Scan 06.jpg Eye Beam Scan 08.jpg Eye Beam Scan 09.jpg Weaknesses Weaknesses.gif One major weakness for Adonis is his lack of proper training in both physical fighting and magical capabilities. His entire life he has only learned fighting capabilities from what he watches on TV and what little hand to hand combat his mother was able to teach him. This forces him to rely on his strength and durability as a strong crutch. That is what has kept him alive for so long in all of the situations that he has been through. But with that lack of training, he can be extremely durable but be manhandled by those who are better trained and smarter than him. 'Weapon of Choice' Fists of Fucking Fury! Angry.jpg Allies/Enemies Allies Gao-zhiping-tracer.jpg|Thana Cho 5.3.jpg|Cho *Thana (Future Baby Mama) *Cho Kiriyu (Dat Boi) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY'Edit ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:The Yun Family Category:RPC Category:The Pallas' RPC Category:Magic